City of Tartarus
by Dragonette716
Summary: Where Damian mistakes Percy for Dick. And then Percy meets the rest of them. Strange demigod disappearances have happened around Gotham. It's up to him and a few choice others to find out. Please review!
1. Chapter 1:meeting

**Hey guys, i've had this idea floating in my head, so I finally put it down. So enjoy!**

Percy Jackson walked through the city of Gotham. His blue hoodie and black jeans made him blend right in. There was a slight drizzle and it was dark out. He fingered his pen nervously. Even though he knew it would do no help in a fight here, it was comforting. Percy headed to the park. He bumped into someone. He muttered a quick sorry.

He was here because Rachel had a dream that there was a ancient greek weapon here. Supposedly some bad people were after it and if they didn't get it they would have to deal with more end of the world shit. The weapon was hidden in a statue in a park. Supposedly it changes with time. But honestly, Percy didn't care, he just wanted to go home and be with his girlfriend.

The weapons name was Chrysaor. It was a sword, but it was also the name of Pegasus's twin brother. He was a giant boar with wings. Only problem is no one's seen him. The sword was named after him to honor him. Problem was to get the sword you had to get to the park. And being Percy he had no idea where that was.

Percy shivered and pulled his hood up. he felt the back of his neck tingled, like someone was watching him. He looked around. There were three figures staring at him.

"I don't have time to deal with this,"he grumbled. Percy ignored them and kept walking. They kept coming, so he walked faster. He tried losing them in the crowd. Pretty soon only one had managed to keep up. He heard a pair of feet running up to him.

Percy made a decision to turn down a side alley. Of course, it was a dead end. "Oh great," he muttered. He got ready to turn around when he felt someone grab his arm. The grip was strong and it yanked him around.

"Grayson, where the hell do you think your going?!"

LINEBREAK

"What did you do to piss Dick off again?" Tim asked as they walked through the streets of Gotham. Damian walked next to them, silently fuming.

"Something I never should have said,"Jason muttered. He angrily kicked a bottle out of the way. He could still remember the anger and hurt on Dick's face. He remembered how Dick stormed out of the house.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We need to find Grayson before dark." Damian said. He looked quite annoyed.

The brothers searched for hours, but to no avail. It was now dark and drizzling. By now they almost gave up hope.

"Why do we need to find him? It's not like he's a little kid." Jason grumbled. "He has a cellphone."

"He left the phone at the house Todd." Damian said. "That's why we don't know where he is.

"Still doesn't answer the question of why we have to find him." He grumbled.

"Because Alfred asked us to,"Tim said. "And we can't disobey Alfred."

A figure walked past, with hair just like Dick's. He put his hood on and looked around warily.

"Hey that's Grayson." Damian said pointing.

"Yeah," Tim said standing up. They began to walk over to him, but instead, Dick walked away from them faster.

They walked after him. He began to move away faster. Annoyed, Damian ran ahead.

"Wait up!" Jason shouted. He didn't wait though.

He moved even farther away. Tim and Jason were left behind. Then he turned into an alley. When Damian got there Dick was standing there with his back turned to him. He ran up and grabbed his arm.

"Grayson where the hell do you think you're going?" Damian yelled at him. He turned around.

"Whoa there little dude, I think you got the wrong person." The stranger said, a slight smirk on his face. His hood fell off.

Now that Damian could see him, it was weird. The stranger's hair was as black and fair as Dick's. Except he had bangs. The stranger wasn't as tall, but probably around the same age as him. The stranger was well muscled and lean. His eyes were green, much like the ocean. Much different than Dick's piercing blue ones. His face was slightly rounder, and he had a firm jaw.

"I thought you were someone else. My apologies." Damian said.

"No problem, kid." The stranger said. "Aren't you a little young to be wondering around at this time though?"

"No!" He scoffed.

The stranger put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok, were you with anyone?" He asked.

"Yes,"

"Do you guys have someway to communicate or get back together or something?" He asked. Damian did a mental facepalm. Of course!

"Yes, it's at the park. A statue."

"Really? You know how to get there?"

"Duh"

"Could I go with you?" He asked. "I've been trying to find it but i'm not very good at directions." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" Fine, whatever, i'm going to call my brothers and let them know i'm headed there." Damian said. "What's your name? I'm Damian."

The stranger smiled. "Percy. Percy Jackson."

LINEBREAK

Dick wandered around Gotham. He was angry at what his brother said, even if he knew he didn't mean it. Still hurt like hell though. After a couple of hours brooding, he decided he was done moping. He put his hand in his pocket to take out his phone, but it wasn't there.

"Oh yeah, I left it at home so they couldn't track or call me." He thought. He wandered around some more instead. During his wandering, someone ran into him. They muttered a quick sorry before moving on. Then he heard someone shouting his name. He turned around and saw Jason and Tim running towards him.

"Have you seen Damian?" Jason gasped.

"No," Dick said puzzled.

"We were looking for you. We saw and Damian ran after you. And we got separated." Tim said.

"I never saw Damian. It must have been someone that looked like me." Dick said. At that moment, Jason's phone buzzed.

"Damian?" Jason said. "Oh,okay." he hung up. Jason looked up. "He said to meet him at the park where the statue was."

"Then let's go," Dick said. They ran off. As they headed to the park, Jason spoke up.

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, i- i'm"

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I know"

They continued on silently.

LINEBREAK

While Damian waited for his brothers to come, he observed Percy. He noticed that he had trouble sitting still. He either sat tapping his foot or walking around the statue. The statue was of a sword in a stone. From the king Arthur stories. Percy was trying to get a look at the sword.

"Damian!" He saw Dick and the others running towards them. He noticed Percy slightly stiffen. He was wary of them. Damian went up to his brothers. He told them what happened.

LINEBREAK

As the kid Damian went to his brothers, Percy took the time to get the sword. While they waited he noticed the boar head on the hilt of the sword, gold wings set out. So as Damian talked to his brothers, he tapped the boar symbol. The sword didn't disappear. Instead there was a leather necklace with a coin hanging from it on the pedestal of the statue. A winged boar was on one side, and a sword on the other. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Excuse me?"

Percy looked up and slipped it into his pocket.

"Yeah?" He said. His eyes twinkled at some unspoken joke.

The eldest stepped forward. He was tall and lean, but muscled. He walked gracefully, like an acrobat. His black hair went nicely with his blue eyes.

"My names Dick. you already know damian. These to are Jason and Tim. I want to thank you for looking after Damian."

Percy grasped his hand and offered a smile. "I didn't do much. He actually ended up helping me."

Dick didn't really know what he meant.

"So do you need a place to stay tonight?" Dick asked.

"Actually, that would be great."Percy said. "Just let me grab my motorcycle. I left it at the corner." He jogged out of the park. By the time the caught up to him, He was leaning against a black and sea green motorcycle. He was twirling a pen in his hands and there was gold dust in his hair.

"You good?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, a cop was just giving me a hard time." He said and cocked his head to the side. "But don't worry, we solved the problem."

"Good."

"About me staying over." He said. "I'm going to have to actually decline. I need to get home."

"Oh, okay then." Dick said. "Hey, what was your name again?"

"Percy Jackson."

Jason stared at him, wide eyes. Percy noticed. "What?"he asked irritated.

Jason stopped staring. "Nothing." Percy shrugged.

"Well, see you guys later, I guess."

"Hold on,"Dick said. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down and handed it to Percy. "Those are our numbers. If you're ever here, give us a call."

Percy squinted at the note. He shrugged and stuffed it in his pocket."will do"

"Nice ride," Jason said.

"Yeah," Percy replied. "It's not mine though. I borrowed it and I gotta return it." Jason and Percy chuckled.

"Where are you going?" Tim said.

"Back home."

"Where's that?"

"Long island."

"Oh"

"What were you doing out here then?" Tim inquired.

"Picking something up for an old friend."

"Ah"

"Well, see ya!" with a wave, Percy sped off on the bike.

They watched him go.

"I wonder where he got that bike from." Dick mused.

Jason chuckled. Probably from the side of the road."

Dicks eyes widened. "You mean he stole it?"

Jason snorted. "Dude, Percy Jackson has like a record breaking file. Come on, i'll show it to you." And with that, the brothers headed home.

 **And there you go! I don't really have much to say besides sorry about the grammar mistakes. It might turn into more than a one shot depending how many people like it ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2:moving

**Hey guys! I know I took awhile and it's shorter than it should be, but here it is! I have not given up, I just have a lot of other assignments. Please enjoy!**

Camp-half blood

Percy stepped into the big house. "Hey Chiron, i'm back-"

"PERCYYYYYY!" Annabeth came screaming out of the room. She tackled him in a bear hug, sending him flying back down the steps. His head hurt.

"What?" Percy was very confused. He didn't think he did anything wrong. Or right for that matter.

"Guess what guess what guess what!" She squealed.

Being Percy, he commented on that. "You're squealing like a six year old."

She stopped and glared at him. Still sitting on his chest she whacked his head.

"Seaweed brain, learn to shut your mouth." She got off his chest and helped him stand up.

"But seriously, what happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. He hoped there wasn't a bump.

"Do you remember that the Gotham academy was excepting outside students?" She said excitedly."Well, I got accepted!"

"Annebeth! That's great!" Percy said, embracing his girlfriend.

"That's not the only thing!" She said. "I got a internship at Wayne enterprises!" She smiled. Annabeth just got more and more amazing.

"I'm so proud of you!" Percy grinned. "But can I go inside now?"

She nodded. They walked up the steps of the big house. While Annabeth was telling him about her exciting acknowledgements, all of the seven, Reyna, and Chiron had been seated in the big house. When they got there, they immediately began the discussion.

"We've noticed in past events." Chiron began. "That there have been multiple sightings of monsters in Gotham. Many demigods have gone missing there in the past. Any quests that involved the cities were never finished because the demigods went missing."

There was an uneasy silence as the leaders took in the information.

Chiron continued. "We have reason to believe that there may be a larger force at work."

"Has there been a prophecy?" Nico questioned.

"Rachel has not received any in a very long time." Chiron said.

There was another moment of silence as everybody processed the information again. Percy wondered how they were going to deal with it. He voiced his question.

"Well Annabeth is going to school there. So I suppose she could look into it. And I guess one or 2 other people are allowed to go for safety." Chiron said.

"I'll go with her," Percy said. As if they didn't know that already.

Leo stood up. "I can go to. They have some awesome machinery I could look at while i'm there too. Maybe I could get an internship somewhere." Leo spoke excitedly.

"Yeah, we can all visit to." Jason said. "When you figure out what the problem is, will all come down and deal with it."

Everyone agreed. After that they discussed camp events. They planned a trip for a group of Romans to come and spend a week at the Greek camp. When the horn blew the campers went to the dining hall. They laughed and talked. After that Leo, Annabeth, and Percy packed their belongings and went to bed.

At dawn, they went to the van. Argus waited for them. They said their good-byes and piled in.

"By the way Percy," Chiron started. "Two things. You may run into Nico and Will. They're coming back from a quest to retrieve certain herbs Apollo said we need. And the other thing. You must be careful. Gotham is full of vigilantes and heroes. Watch out for Batman and his crew. They'll be the most dangerous."

Percy grinned. "Batman? Seriously? Why would you call yourself Batman? Does he sleep upside down?"

What type of Bat? Like a fruit bat, or a bumble bee bat?" Leo cut in. "If he was a bumble bee bat he's be really small."

"Maybe he's a vampire bat!" Percy said with a grin.

Chiron gave him a look and Annabeth whacked him upside the head. "Stupid ADHD." He thought to himself.

Finally, they got into the van. The group of three headed towards Gotham.

-LINEBREAK-

"Holy crap!" Dick said. They were in the bat cave, examining Percy's file. he didn't have much information on him. Only the list of schools he got kicked out of, and the man hunt. Other than that they didn't have much. They didn't even know his biological father

Jason chuckled. "See I told you. This kid is worse than me!"

" He seemed nice enough though." Tim said thoughtfully. "Oh, did you hear that Alfred hired someone to help him? He thought that he would need more help around the house since he's running Wayne enterprises. Someone named Sally Jackson. I think it's this kid's mom."

Since Bruce went missing things changed a lot. Dick became Batman and still patrolled Bludhaven. That was until Jason thought he was doing to much and made him stop. He became Redhood again and patrolled the streets with Red Robin.

"So you're saying we might see this guy again?" Dick said outloud.

Tim shrugged. "Most likely."

"It's time for my patrol." Dick said checking his watch. "I'll catch you guys later."

The brothers muttered their good-byes and prepared for their own patrols.

LINEBREAK

Before they left New York, Percy had them stop by his mom's apartment. What surprised him was the suitcases and boxes.

"What are you doing?" He asked his mom.

She looked up from putting something in her purse. "Oh, hi honey. I got a job offer in Gotham city. I'm taking it."

"So are you coming with us?"Percy asked. He was Unsure how he felt about the situation.

"Yep," she said. "The job will pay much better. I'll stay in your apartment."

"Cool!" Percy was excited. He got to spend time with his mom. But he was also worried. What if she got hurt? "Come on. Let's go." He kept his worries to himself.

Soon, everyone was piled into the car heading towards the dark city.

 **ok, I know that Alfred running the place may be slightly inaccurate. But I needed a reason for Sally to be at the house. Please review! If you guys have any ideas I would love to here them. I know it's in kind of a rough shape at the it will get better! By the way, i'm considering changing the title in the future. I just need to think of something.**

 **ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3:arrival

**Hey guys, i'm REALLY, REALLY, sorry about the long wait. I've just had a crap ton of work and like three other stories i have to do for school, it's hard to keep up. This was meant to be longer, but i just posted what i had to keep you from waiting to much. I'll try to update more this weekend. By the way, i'm thinking of a rangers apprentice and some other story for a crossover. I haven't decided yet. Ideas are very helpful! Thank you and enjoy!**

Percy hates… hates… HATES… long care rides. Because of his ADHD he lost his mind in about 10 minutes. Most people are like, "hey, read a book!" Unfortunately for Percy, he couldn't read either. So instead he and Leo continued their discussion of what type of bat Batman was.

"Maybe, a white bat?" Leo snickered. Percy chuckled to, imagining guy running around in a white, hairy suite.

After awhile, he nodded off into an actually decent sleep. Almost. He dreamed about the brothers he met.

The four of them were argueing. He couldn't tell where, but it was a big living room. The older one looked pained, as if he was trying to convince someone that it was the truth. The three younger ones stalked out of the room. The older one his the wall in frustration.

That's when Percy woke up. They had arrived.

LINEBREAK

Arriving in Gotham was the least to say, interesting. It was day, so it seemed half decent. It was almost like New York in a way, with a less friendly atmosphere. Argus dropped us off at our new apartment. It was pretty big. On the 7th floor, room 709.

The kitchen was roomy and the living room was right next to it. Down a small hallway there were three rooms and a bathroom. The bathroom had a bath and shower in room, along with other necessities. They all agreed that the master bedroom belonged to Sally. Even if Paul wasn't there, she still got it. That way Sally wouldn't have to share a bathroom.

Annabeth and Percy would share a room. They shared a bed. A desk was pushed against the opposite wall, along with a chest full of drawers. The only reason Sally allowed this is because they had promise rings. As soon as they graduated school, they would become engaged.

Needless to say, Leo was thrilled to have his own room. That means he could work on his inventions without being interrupted. The first thing he would work on was sound-proof walls.

"Percy," his Mom called to him from the kitchen. "Come read this note."

"Sure," he replied as he jogged into the kitchen. The other followed him shortly.

He picked up the note and it read:

To Mrs. Sally Jackson(and companions),

On behalf of the Wayne family, I thank you for accepting your job position. As a matter of appreciation, I took the liberty of buying you a new car. You may use it as you wish. We will also be paying your rent bills until you can support yourself.

As of matters of the job, there is a uniform, but only to be used during special occasions, such as parties. Please feel free to wear what you find comfortable.

Your first day is monday, I will have someone give you a tour and list of daily duties that must be completed. Each day you will receive a list of duties for that specific day that also will need to be completed.

There will be papers in your office that will tell you everything you need to know.

Sincerely,

The Wayne Family

At least, that's what he would have read, if he could read. He was dyslexic, so Sally actually just read it out loud.

"That's kind of creepy," he said. "Wait, what about my motorcycle?"

"Someone dropped it off, but who cares? I want to see the car!" Leo said.

They all went down to the garage to check it out. It was a sleek black sports car that looked like it was more expensive than his old apartment. Percy whistled appreciatively.

"So i'm gonna guess that i'm going to be kept far away from this beauty?" Percy asked.

"You know it," Annabeth replied. He couldn't help but pout just a little.

"Alright, everyone back inside," Sally said, shooing them away from the car. "Hurry up, before something nasty comes for you."

All agreeing they hurried inside. The gods had been kind enough to gift the apartment with a seal that kept monsters from getting inside.

Hey mom, want one of us to cook?" Percy asked her. "Leo makes killer tacos from his belt."

 **so nobody actually read this but, thank you for reading and supporting the story! It gives me a reason to write(besides myself of course) and i could really use some reviews to help me improve. Thank you for your support! As the heroes say, "I won't let you down!"**

 **ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4:meeting again

**Hey guys! I am so happy! 20 follows and 14 favorites! Wow! I am so excited! So I finally got up to posting. Um, I don't know if I mentioned it before,(cause I never actually remember what i say in these things) but I was thinking about doing another fanfic with Percy. Right now i have like a part of a fullmetal alchemist and young justice going. But i don't have any time to actually work on it so that's not much. But whatev's here you go!**

 _The Wayne manor_

"Damian, hurry up! You're going to be late to school!" Dick yelled at him. "And that's going to make me be late to my job!"

Damian huffed and closed his book. "I'm coming!" He shouted.

He grabbed his bag and walked downstairs. He stood at the top, and saw Dick tapping his foot impatiently. He stretched and yawned. Dick glared at him.

"Damian," Dick warned him. he could practically feel Dick glaring at him.

Now Damian was moving. Even though he looked like that voice didn't affect him, it scared him enough to move. Damian walked out of the manor and hopped into the car.

After Dick dropped Damian after school, he went to his day job. Dick loved being a cop. He met different people and sometime even helped them. His job helped him keep the city safe during the day and night.

Today, Dick was patrolling the streets. He cruised through the bustling streets and turned down into a slightly less busy area. He saw on the side of the road a woman and a elvish boy looking at a map. The boy was talking and she was shaking her head.

He scratched his head and muttered something. She just laughed and replied back. He pulled up by them and put down the window.

"Do you needs any help, ma'am?" He asked.

"Aw, yes," she hesitated a little. "I'm late for my new job. Do you know where the Wayne manor is?"

Dick was surprised. The new helper was this very nice looking lady. What a small world, he thought.

"Yes, I do know." He showed her the way.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked.

"Yes, but I can't use it right now. But it's getting fixed, so it'll be back to normal tomorrow." She said cheerfully.

"Ok, you guys have a nice day," he said.

"Thanks man," the elvish boy shook his hand. An impish grin planted on.

With a final wave, he pulled back into the street and continued his patrol. During his break, he went to the small bowling alley that Jason worked out. Yes, yes Jason works at a bowling alley. Dick made him get a job after Bruce disappeared. He said he should work so he wasn't wasting days doing nothing.

He walked in the door and heard the bell ring. Jason's head popped up from behind the bar.

"Oh if it isn't my favorite person," he said Sarcastically. "What do I owe you for this fine visit?"

"I believe a coke and a slice a pizza would do just fine," Dick said smirking. He walked over and sat at the bar. "Anything exciting happen today?"

"Well," Jason started, looking towards the bowling area. The bar and sitting area were separated by a half wall from the bowling alley. A pinball machine was against the wall.

"Somebody beat the high score on the pinball machine, and someone else got three strikes in a row. What about you?" He ended dryly.

"Um, I met the lady who is going to be helping around the manor,"he took a sip of his coke. "And I was driving around, saw this motorcycle with a really cool paint job. It was sea green and painted like waves. If you looked close enough, you could see a horse. The silver paint above the waves was painted like a sky. There was a hidden owl flying over the horse. Then on the back, there's a skull."

"Just a skull? Nothing else?" Jason asked.

Dick nodded.

"Weird." Jason said.

Dick snorted. "No kidding."

Just then,Lucy, one of the workers, walked by. Dick waved. "Hey Lucy."

She waved back, distracted. She seemed to be in a rush. "Jason, where are the extra napkins?" She asked breathlessly. "Someone's kid spilled stuff on the table, including the napkins. So I guess towels would also be very helpful."

"In the back like always," he said. "Towels are the top shelf."

"Thanks," she hurried away. And quickly popped her head, back in again. "By the way, Dan says he needs you in his office."

Jason gulped, and put down the glass he was cleaning. He walked over to the manager's door and knocked. Dick watched very interested. A muffled voice answered, and he went in. Dick watched with concern. A couple seconds later, Jason walked out. He looked slighlty irratated.

"Got fired?" Dick asked.

"Got fired," Jason repeated.

"Why?" he asked in return.

Jason shrugged. "Didn't ask. I was thinking about quitting anyways. Other day I helped someone with their car because it was to painful to watch them struggle. The guy who owns that big machine shop saw and gave me a job offer. Better than working here."

Dick walked out with Jason. His break was over so waved to his brother and left. Jason called the mechanic dude and took the job. He started tomorrow.

LINEBREAK

Leo just finished fixing everyones phones so they didn't attract monsters, when Annabeth knocked on the his door.

"You may enter, my...LAIR!" he yelled.

She stepped in. "Two things: did you finish my phone, and how are you not going to make any noise?" Getting straight to the point.

"Here's the phone," he handed it to her. "And I made the walls soundproof. I also did that for the rest of the apartment cause I was bored. AND I found a mechanic shop that practically works on everything. So I put in an application for me self and got hired." He flashed he a wide grin.

"Ok, good for you!" Annabeth said for you. Then in a more serious tone, added: "any findings on the city yet?"

He leaned back in his swirly chair and sighed. "Not yet, i'm still trying to figure out exactly what area demigods mostly disappeared in."

Annabeth sighed. "Ok, I help you do research as soon as i'm done with work. I got my first assignment and I already know what to do."

LINEBREAK

Percy has a job. A new aquarium opened up in Gotham, and for some reason(probably cause the owner was insane) hired him. He had no clue as to how he got this job. It was way to convenient for all of them to have work. Not that he was complaining or anything. Ok, maybe just a little complaining.

He worked Tuesday through Friday. Saturday and Sunday were his days off and in the winter the aquarium was closed on monday's. This meant he had the weekends with his wise girl!

His mom worked everyday, but she was allowed to go in and leave anytime she wanted. She had to complete all of the tasks. She knew she didn't have to do the job, but she enjoyed it.

Percy drove their new car down to pick up his mom. Leo had ridden with her so he could drive it back. Plus, Percy was using this as an excuse to see the house. To make sure it was a good place to work. To make sure she's going to be safe. It was late and dark outside. About 10 o'clock. She insisted to stay late because she wanted to get a feel for the place.

He drove down the winding road and stopped in front of the grand entrance. Needless to say Percy was impressed. It was a very large mansion. He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. An elderly man answered the door.

"Good evening, how may I help you, young sir?" He bowed.

Percy scratched his head awkwardly. "Um, yeah, hi. I'm here to pick up my mom. Her name is Sally Jackson."

The man bowed again. "I will fetch her at once. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure, my name is Percy Jackson." He said.

"Nice to meet you, young sir. My name is Alfred. Give me a moment. I shall fetch your mother."

"Thank you," Percy sighed.

Alfred disappeared, leaving Percy standing awkwardly in the entrance. He waited a couple minutes. The he heard a very loud bang, followed by cursing and a lot of yelling.

"Dammit, Damian! Give me back my gun, you fucking brat!" Someone familiar yelled.

"Tt, if you want it back, come get it Todd!" A voice answered. "Your ugly ass won't even be able to catch me, much less the gun!"

"When I get my hands on you, i'm going to strangle the life out of you!"

Percy heard some running steps headed his way. Deciding he didn't care, he peaked out the window to stare at the weird bushes. The greenery was very pretty. It must've been prettier at the waterfall. He could feel the water in his gut. And the fact that fish kept yelling my lord! Honestly, it was very annoying. The steps got closer and closer until-

SLAM!

Someone ran into his back. The fact that this person was small, he didn't tip him over. Percy looked at whoever ran into him. It was none other than the kid he ran into earlier. He looked down.

"Kid, we have got to stop meeting like this." He smirked.

LINEBREAK

Damian was tired of hearing Todd talking about his stupid gun parts. So what if some parts were he dirty. He should clean it instead of complaining. So he just took the gun. After some yelling and cursing, Damian ran through the house.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Damian ran right into something. Or someone. He landed flat on his back.

"Kid, we have got to stop meeting like this," someone smirked. It was none other than Percy Jackson.

Percy offered him a hand up. Damian took it, glaring suspiciously.

"Jackson," Damian answered. "What are you doing in my house?"

He grinned. "That guy Alfred invited me to stand here until he got my mom."

"Oh," Damian stated. "Your mother is very dedicated to her job. I must say, she gives a very good death stare."

He chuckled. "Trust me, i'm aware of that. So you and your brothers live here? What type of gun is that?"

Damian was a little surprised. He didn't ask why an 11-year old boy had a gun. He was more curious as to what type.

"I don't care," Damian answered flatly. "It's my brothers."

"Can I see it?" Percy asked. Damian hesitantly gave the gun over. Percy examined it.

"Damian, I swear to god, when I get my hands on you, i'm going to shove my gun up your ass!" Percy laughed at what Todd said.

He handed the gun back. "Better get going!"

Damian nodded before taking off. He hid around a corner. Moments later, Todd came running up to Jackson.

"Hey Percy. What the hell are you doing in my house?" Jason asked.

"Picking up my mom," he answered Coolly. "By the way, your brother went that way." Percy pointed in the opposite direction Damian went.

Jason slapped his shoulder. "Thanks man."

Percy smirked. "No problem. By the way, you got a nice gun." Percy pulled Jason's gun out of his pocket.

Jason's eyes widen. "How'd you get that?"

Percy shrugged. "Can't give away my secrets." He winked.

Then it hit Damian. The gun. He didn't have it. How in the name of his father did he get the gun away?

"Percy?" Ms. Sally walked up to her son. Damian chose then to walk out. Now Jason couldn't pummel him.

Percy embraced his mother. She smiled. "Thanks for picking me up sweeties."

He smiled. "I'm ready to go home. Leo cooked up some taco salad."

Ms. Sally turned around. "Thank you. Have a good night."

She shook Alfred's hand, and smiled at the two boys. Just then Tim barreled down the stairs.

"Thanks, Ms. Sally!" He gave her a hug to their surprise. Then he ran upstairs.

"Night, Sally!" Dick called, leaning on the rail at the top of the stairs. He gave Percy a 2 finger salute. In return Percy waved.

They turned and walked out. "So what did you think of Percy?" Dick asked Alfred, walking down the stairs.

"He's quite interesting, Master Dick." Alfred answered.

"He is, isn't he?"

LINEBREAK

Percy got in the car and started up the engine. His mom slid into the passenger seat.

"so, how did it go?" Percy asked.

"Percy, they're great!" She answered. "The boys remind me of you. They may not treat each other that well, but they're very respectful towards me. Except the little one. The little one took some convincing. And Tim was so helpful. He's very smart."

Percy drove down the driveway, listening to his mom chat. She was so happy, which made Percy happy. He was glad something finally went right.

LINEBREAK

"well?" The man asked gruffly. "How's the opening going?"

"good,"the scientist said nervously. "Soon, he will be able to come out."

the man grinned evilly. "And when he does, I will dominate the earth!"

 **all right, that's it! This is the wrap up! I don't know when i'll update again, so please hang in there. Please review, and sorry about any grammar mistakes. A horrible attempt at a cliffhanger but whatever.**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5:attack!

**Sorry guys, usual excuses. But end of the year and finals are coming up so... anyway had a bit of writers block to but here we are!**

 **i do not own anything except for the plot and villain.**

 **WARNING: chapter suggests mild violence!**

 **enjoy!**

"So remind me again why we're sneaking around, at night, in a dangerous city, where we could possibly get killed?" Leo asked Annabeth as they and Percy walked down town. It had been three weeks since their arrival.

"Because," Annabeth sighed impatiently. "Monsters are out late at night. Maybe we can find a connection or something."

"So we're basically bait?" Percy asked.

Annabeth snorted. " _I_ will certainly not be bait. But it's up to you if you want to be."

Percy and Leo were utterly confused. Annabeth snorted at them. So dumb. All of a sudden, they heard a scream. Being Percy, he bolted towards the sound. His friends quickly followed behind. Pen in hand he rounded the corner of the alley. Standing there was a woman, with a man standing over her. He greedily moved her hands towards her clothes.

"No! Please don't!" She cried. "Please don't touch me!"

The man just giggled evilly( **a/n is that how you spell that?** ) and continued to move towards her again. "Don't worry pretty,"he said drunkenly. "I'll make you feel so good!"

The woman cried and fear and tried to push past, but he held her to the wall and continued to touch her. The teens were furious.

Percy was already moving to her, but Annabeth was already there. She yanked the man back causing him to lose his balance. Then she jumped and kicked his head. Hard. The woman slid down the wall, and curled up. Watching fearfully.

"Pervert!" she yelled at him. Percy paid attention to the woman. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked gently. "Do you need any help?"

The woman stopped shaking and grinned up at him. "Oh i'm fine." she purred. "Thanks for the help honey!"

Percy stumbled back. "Kelly?" he shouted. When the empousa stood and grinned at him, he got a good look at her. "Wow, why do you look so old then?"

She glared and screeched at him. She came at him lightning fast, talons out. Percy's sword was up, blocking each attack. All of a sudden, the man stood up, he was a cyclops. Leo and Annabeth's attention were on him immediately. The fight raged on, it happened to attract a hellhound. Things were not looking good. Percy pushed on, tiring after the long fight. A yelp of pain came from Leo as he was clipped on the shoulder by the cyclops hand. He was distracted for a split second. A beginners mistake, and Kelly didn't waste time. Kelly's hand smashed into him. Her claws ripped his clothes and he flew back into the wall.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She couldn't go to them. Her own monsters occupied her attention.

He groaned, and tried to stand up. A searing pain went up his chest and he fell back down. _No no no no no!_ He thought. _Come on! Get up you've had worse!_ As he struggled into a standing position, Kelly slowly walked over to him. She enjoyed her victory to soon. As she closed in, she raised her hand to deal the final blow, something smashed into her. A tiny black object. And to Percy's delight, it exploded in her face. She screamed in frustration and anger.

Percy took this chance to lunge forward with last of his strength and slice her in half. Nothing was left but a pile of golden dust. He saw Annabeth and Leo through blurry eyes that they were faring well. Two people had joined and managed to tie up the cyclops. Leo threw a celestial bronze screw driver at the hellhound. It pierced it's skull and became no more.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Leo ran over. He gave them a lopsided grin, before wincing at the burning pain in his chest.

"Stupid!" Annabeth yelled at him. "Can't you do something without getting hurt? Sit down and let me see."

Without any warning, Annabeth yanked off his shirt. He protested a little but quickly shut up when she glared at him. The gash run diagonally across his chest. It wasn't deep or bleeding heavily. But it was an angry red and it burned. Leo pulled out some ambrosia from his belt and gave it to Percy. The cut closed up a little, but remained red. He felt a rib pop back into place and suppressed a groan. The two strangers stayed back and watched silently.

When Percy could manage to stand up on his own, they walked towards them. One was in a black costume, with a cap and weird mask. The other one was in a red and black costume.

"Oh shit," Percy muttered.

LINEBREAK

Batman and Red Robin had been out patrolling, it had been a casual evening. Nothing really happened. Then they heard the scream. They rushed to the source, but saw three teens had beaten them to it.

"Is that-?" Red Robin started to ask.

Batman nodded his head. It was Percy Jackson and his friends. Currently he was helping a shaky women. Then, all of a sudden, she attacked him, and he sprang back a sword in his hands. They were both surprised. Then the man stood and had only one eye! Things only escalated and got weirder. They were too stunned at the moment to do anything.

All of a sudden, the metal leg girl got lucky and slammed into Percy. He flew back into the wall with a crack. The girl fighting the giant screamed for him. But she was to preoccupied with her own problem.

That's when they stepped in. Batman threw a batarang at the monster girl, who screamed in rage when it blew up in her face. Percy lunged forwards and slashed her in half. Nothing was left of her. They joined the other two, and took down the remaining things.

"Percy!" the blonde yelled. The elvish one followed.

They stayed back, letting them take care of their friend.

"Did you see what I just saw?" he asked Red Robin.

"You mean the one eye, sword, and evil donkey lady?" he said shakily. "Yes, yes I did."

Percy was now standing up in between his friend. They started to approach the young teenagers. They glanced at the approaching forms warily.

"Shit," one of them muttered.

 _That's exactly how I feel._ Thought Batman.

Dick was going to say something professional. Something Batman would say. Like, "explain this," or "who are you?" Instead he asked, "what the fuck was that? What the fuck were those, and who the fuck are you?"

The teens look amused. The elvish one, (Leo?)spoke up. "That was a fight, those were monsters and we are the super hot amazing heroes! I'm the protagonist, captain mcshizzle!"

The blonde walked his head. "Got any where more private to talk?" She stole a glance at Percy. "And maybe medical equipment?"

Regaining his Batman composure, he said "follow me." He turned around and stalked to the car, setting course for the bat cave.

"Alfred, prepare for three guests at the bat cave." He called.

"Yes sir, would you like some coffee and food?" Alfred answered back.

"You know me well,"he said. " Bring some medical supplies. One of them is injured, I don't know how severe, and bring lots of coffee, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

LINEBREAK

The man cursed. His monsters had failed to bring in the demigods. His plan was supposed to work. The worst thing was, they had only been able to summon that many monsters. Now one of them was caught. The portal allowed only so much monsters to go through, before it's energy stores were depleted.

"I'm sorry sir," he said. "I will not let this happen again."

The bald headed man smiled. "I know mistakes happen. And i know this won't happen again. Were are the other two scientist who helped in the training of these monsters?" They nervously stepped forward. "Open the portal," he called back to the young scientist.

He nodded and turned it on. The stone looking well, wit many electronic devices, all off sudden showed a suffocating blackness. He nodded at three. "Go ahead, decide what ones to bring up."

They chose to bring another empousai and a dracanae. They brought up a spirit from the fields of punishment. A ex Asassian by the name of slave. He was still dead, just, well, slighlty alive.

"But sir," one of the scientist said. " how will we get the energy to bring them up? We dont have any sacrifices at the moment."

He smiled." Oh but we do," he walked with them to the edge. And peered over. "They're almost here. Go ahead and take a look."

Two of them nervously peered over the edge. "Ah, they've arrived." He said. "Welcome to the end."

And with those final words, he shoved them in the hole, listening to their screaming as they fell into the pit. The other scientist stepped back. '' oh, don't worry, you're going too." He grabbed the man by the neck, and dragged him over to the side of the well. He struggled but to no avail.

"yes, you won't be making any mistakes for a long time," he said slyly. He hefted the scientist over the edge, and listening to his terrified shrieks all the way down.

He stood for a moment, staring, before realizing something. "I need no trainers," he announced. Her turned and pointed at the youth standing, watching. "You! Yes you! Congratulations, you've been promoted! You're first task his to train or program th monsters, and find me some new trainers!" He said cheerily, acting as if nothing happened. The young man nodded and hurried off.

the bald guy walked away from the well, passed the computers, passed the scientist and their labe tables, to the training ring.

he looked down into the stone pit, that was more of a fighting ring. Many cages lined the wall inside of it. Each with one single stone portal. Three of them activated. A dracanae come out of one, hissing, spear in hand. An empousai came out of another, stretching.

"finally," she said. "That air down there was _soo_ ruining my hair.

the last portal opened, to reveal shade. His costume on. He looked around, and saw his weapons on the bed. He stared at his hands, before realizing that he was alive, but he was still dead. He realized he could feel no pain, and needed no air or heart.

"keep you're body parts attached, stay away from flames, and you're immortal," a voice said. "He looked up to see a bald man studying him form what seemed to be the top of a pit. "Serve me and you'll be free to do as you please when i'm done." He said Cooley.

right now, Slade immediately planned his betrayal. But for now, he would listen, and wait, he would get his revenge. Patience, was the key.

 **that was the chapter! I'm getting excited! Also, as soon as google finishes the new site app, i plan on making a web page for my writing. Not just fanfiction. You should totally check it out when it's up and running. I tell you details when its out. Please review, any requests on characters showing up and i'll see what i can do!**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: caught

**Hello my wonderful (insert description of yourself)! I am back! This will be short.(jk, this actually gonna be long;) )**

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Summer vacation is here! so you will see some posts. I need your guys help!**

 **I'm toying with the idea of adding a certain son of Hades in. yes or no? Any suggestions?**

 **I need a name for my antagonist! The bald guy, cause I can't keep calling him that. It's way too long. And not scary ("oh no! It's- it's- it's THE BALD GUY!" *screaming, running away, flailing arms*) see? Just not feeling it.**

 **Please enjoy**

The ride to the back cave was long, awkward, and silent. With three extra people in the car, it was also a very tight fit. Needless to say, as soon as they were there, everyone got out as quickly as possible. Percy stood by his friends and gaped.

This place was huge and full of weapons, gadgets, and toys. He knew that Leo was going absolutely crazy right now. Out of the corner of his eye he could see bat guy and opposite of batguy talking to the butler, Alfred. He remembered him from the other day when he picked up his mom.

Annabeth gestured towards them. Percy nodded. The three teens began to walk over to them. The others turned towards them.

"Um," Percy started. "I have no idea what to say cause i'm utterly stunned right now, so… what do we do?"

Annabeth took the conversation. "Thanks for helping us," she said bluntly. "But we can't stay here and you obviously don't want us to be here, so if you have a first aid kit, we'd like to borrow it. After that we'll leave."

Alfred shook his head. "I apologize, we do not mean to seem unwelcoming. Please, follow me, we have a medical area."

The teens followed, while the red guy ran off somewhere.

"Would you lift your shirt, sir?" Alfred asked politely.

Percy looked at the fabric that once made his favorite shirt. Now, they were just rags hanging off his body. He pulled it off all the way. He looked at the slash mark Kelly gave him. The slash had closed up more and was less red. Now it just looked like someone drew a line across his chest with a red marker.

Alfred examined it. After he was done he looked up and said: "I'm afraid I can't do much for it now."

Percy just nodded his head. "It wouldn't be too much trouble if I asked for a spare shirt?" he spoke sheepishly.

"Not at all," Alfred replied smoothly. "I assumed you would need one, so I sent someone to get you one. If you would follow me, i'm sure that Batman would like to speak with you. He is by the computer."

LINEBREAK

Tim raced off into the mansion as soon as Alfred began to lead them to the medical bay. It looked like the guy was going to need a new shirt anyway. He ran into Dick's room and opened up the closet. He grabbed the first t-shirt he saw, a regular dark gray one, and started down to the Batcave.

"Why in such a hurry, Drake?" a voice drawled. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Cause I have to cause Alfred asked," he said as quickly as possible.

"Why the t-shirt?" This time, Jason asked. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah," Tim said. "We just have some guests, and he happens to need to borrow a t-shirt."

"Interesting," Damian mused. "Can we meet them?"

"No," Tim said quickly. "I think it's Percy down there, and he might figure it out cause he's already met us."

Tim ran back down to the batcave before any other question could be asked. He handed Percy the shirt. Percy thanked him. Tim watched as he began to put on the shirt but stopped. He looked at the tag, and his brows furrowed. He looked up. Then back down. Then up again, and then back down.

He walked over to the girl and showed her. They muttered for a few seconds. "Are Richard?"

Tim immediately stiffened, and the elvish one noticed that. Dick kept being Batman and continued to do work, without giving anything away. This time Percy spoke.

"Dude, I remember you wearing this shirt when I picked up my mom." Percy said. "Wait, hold on. Did you wash this thing?"

Tim blushed furiously. He probably should have gone deeper in the closet instead of grabbing the thing on top of the laundry basket.

"No," Batman said gruffly.

"Your butler is my mothers boss, i'm not that stupid." Percy said, beginning to get irritated. "And I can see Damian watching me."

This shocked everyone. No one could ever get him when he was hiding. Ever. Damian came out.

"Jackson," he nodded curtly. "I guess your sharper than you look. Who are your friends?"

Batman stood up and walked out.

"Um, this Annabeth and Leo."

Batman came back in. except this time, he wasn't Batman, he was Dick. he grinned at Percy. "I gotta hand it to you, that must have been the fastest time anyone figures that out. Cause know one does." Dick grinned at Percy, and stuck his hand out. "I don't believe we've formally met, i'm Dick Grayson."

Percy grasped his hand firmly. "I'm going to assume you know who I am," he said lightly.

Dick chuckled. But it soon faded. "Now to the serious matter at hand. Please explain what's going on."

They went back up into the mansion and sat down on the couches. The three teenagers explained what was going on. Dick listened intently. At some point in time, his siblings joined him, sitting around. After they were done talking, Dick sighed.

"So, you're telling me, that greek stuff exists, except you're not gonna tell me your parents for safety. And you also have reason to believe something is going on here and it may be dark forces moving?"

"That sums it up," Leo said.

"We have reason to believe it may be a primordial god," Annabeth stated calmly. "We think it could be Tartarus himself rising. There's no way we can stop him, so we have to find a way to shut down whatever gateway or people who may be helping him rise."

"This is going to suck, isn't it?" Jason grumbled.

"Yep," Percy said. "Are there any business people who may be suspected?"

"Oh, you have no idea," Dick growled. "But we don't the variables, so we need to narrow it down and make a plan. We'll start and go from there."

Leo all of a sudden perked up so fast, it was creepy. "I forgot to tell you guys!" he practically yelled. "I finished my evil tracker machine! Hold on, be right back!"

Then Leo was gone. He just zoomed off to get his thing. They were all shocked, and sat in a stunned silence. Then, just as fast as he disappeared, Leo was standing there again, talking excitedly about what his machine did.

"Ok, whoa, hold on there," Jason said, cutting a happy Leo off with a wave of his hand. "What just- how did you-?"

Leo waited patiently for the question.

Jason finally find the right words. "Dude, what the fuck?"

Leo just shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care." He continued explaining what his tiny black box did.

The four brother glanced at Percy. He just shrugged, not aware of what just happened, but used to it. Annabeth whispered in his ear. He nodded, and took out his phone, and messaged someone.

"Who was that, Jackson?" Damian said.

"My mom. I scare her enough already." he answered honestly.

"Ok so, I you know how monsters are attracted to are scent? Well, maybe we can reverse that and track monsters. They seem to leave a trail of destruction. So if I turn it on, it will be a demigod scent, so when the monsters catch it, they'll be excited for a meal. And when they get excited, this will pick it up and tell us where they are." Leo said.

"One problem Leo," Annabeth hissed. "You're going to take them straight to our door!"

"I know, I thought of that," Leo spoke again. "This scent will also muddle whatever they use for a brain, so they won't be able to get it."

"Cool,bro," Percy said, slapping Leo's back. "That's impressive. How long did it take to make?"

" 'bout a week," Leo said thinking. "Wasn't that hard."

"It's 12:20 now," Annabeth spoke, looking at her watch. "That leaves us a couple hours to search for them."

"Then let's go," Damian said standing up.

"No," Dick told him flatly.

Damian stared at him. "What?" he seethed.

"I said no," Dick said a little louder. "Do you want me to say it in spanish? _'No!'_ " **(anyone get it? Eh? Eh? No? Oh, ok)**

"Why not?" Damian demanded.

"Because, you have school tomorrow. And i'm not dealing with a grumpy ten year old!" Dick snapped.

"I'm not a regular ten-year old Grayson," Damian growled.

Dick through his hands up. "Exactly my point! I'm not dealing with a grumpy ten-year old who might also try to kill me just because he's annoyed! And I am not going back to your school to explain why you took the gym teacher out and then tried to kill him!"

Damian glared at Dick, furious. Dick glared even more. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Damian gave in. He huffed and walked away.

"Alfred-," Dick started to call.

"I understand, sir," Alfred said. "I'll attend to master Damian."

"I'll stay home and tie him- I mean, try to keep him from leaving." Tim said. He walked off.

"Guy's got a location. Some old building called, Beaker's breakfast bacon," Leo called up.

Percy clapped his hands together. "All right, let's get this show on the road!"

 **Please review and help me improve on my writing! The other fanfic I have is going to be deleted because it's horrible. Another one is going to pop up (sooner or later, cause i've been saying im working in another one for a really long time) Thank you for reading!**

 **ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7:begin

**Hello my loyal readers! I apologize for not [posting in a super long time but i'm gonna make it up. There's going to be a schedule for this story. So every Sunday a new chapter will be posted. And I have no other things to say. So without further ado, let's begin!**

So knowing where the evil lair is one thing, but getting there is another thing. So Percy ended up texting Nico for some help.

"Did you seriously call me hear to be your personal driver?" Nico said, rubbing his face.

"Actually, I was hoping to use your car," Percy replied.

"Well, you perfectly horrible luck and timing, my chauffeur is off for the week!" Nico grumbled.

Percy formed a silent "oh" and looked guilty.

Nico rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I already had to the cancel the date, so how far away is this place?"

Leo showed him the coordinates on his phone. Nico nodded.

"Not to far, yeah, I can get this group there and back, but in between i'm going to be dam useless."

Percy clapped Nico on the back. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

Nico glared at him, then sighed. "Ok, everyone hold hands." The bat boys were confused. Percy, Annabeth and Leo didn't hesitate to grab Nico.

He waved impatiently. "Come on, I don't got all day!"

As soon as all them were ready, Nico shadow-traveled them all to the outside of the building(can I get any more vague?).

"Call me when you're done," Nico said. "Then will get out of here."

The group headed towards the building, preparing themselves for a fight.

 _Please,_ Percy thought. _Please let this one thing go right and simple. Pretty please with a clam on top. Dam it, please let this go right._

LINEBREAK

Slade slashed, ducked, and stabbed each and every monster that came his way. When the last one left screaming, he stopped and stood up, facing the bald man.

"Well done," he smirked.

"You know, I don't like working under people who don't tell me their names," he growled.

"You may call me Blunt," he said.

"Well, Blunt," he snarled. "When am I allowed out of here?"

As Blunt opened his mouth to reply, alarms began blaring. Security and scientists began to run around shouting. Monster were restless in their cages.

"Someone, shut off that stupid alarm!" The empousa shouted. "I can't sulk if I can't hear myself think!" Slade glared at her, and she sank into the back of her cage.

"Change of plans, Slade," Blunt called. "You get your test run today. How does hunting sound?"

 **Yes, i know this is short, but lots of action is coming up! Hang in there guys, you can do it!**

 **Ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8:attack

**Hello my amazing readers! Another night alone in your room because socializing is to hard? Never fear! A new chapter is here! This is the big battle chapter, so sorry if it took awhile. Anyway, i'm so excited for Monday(no i'm not crazy… well, a little) because i'm getting a package from breyer! For those who don't know, it's model horses. But I'm Getting the spirit model, and a mare and colt set. *fangirling* anyway, if you haven't seen dreamworks spirit: stallion of the cimarron, you should totally watch it!**

 **Ok i'm done, enjoy the fic!**

Slade stalked the hallways, marking each turn and each possible exit. The alarms were annoyingly loud, and people were running everywhere. He followed a group of guards running towards even more noise. When he rounded the corner he paused, not because what he saw surprised him, but because he wanted to take it in. Three kids were fighting numerous guards. One had sea green eyes that seemed to churn with overflowing battlerage, but seemed cold and calculating. Interesting, he could use another puppet.

The other was red hood. Typical, and nothing new. This time though, he fought with the kids, not alone. Maybe he did become smarter. Then there was the little brat. He stalked towards him,silently. The boy had no idea.

"Didn't your daddy tell you to stay in bed?" Slade snarled as the sword swung down to end him.

His eyes widened for a second before another blade crossed his path of death. The blades clashed up, and Slade found himself facing the boy with the battle eyes in front. Except this time, they boiled with rage towards Slade for almost cutting down his comrade.

"Actually, we did put him to bed, but i'm glad he came, so now he can watch me kick your ass!" Shouted the boy-soldier coldly.

As Slade and the soldier danced with their blades, he watched the boys eyes. How they changed and flickered, how so many things passed through them. He was skilled, and Slade had trouble getting past his defense. But he was Slade, and soon, he was attacking even harder. The boy switched back to defense. He was bored at the same time, because he was just like Nightwing. But unlike the icy blue eyes that never faltered, these ones faltered all the time.

He could see the indecision, the terror, but kept pushing. Slade caught an opening, when the boy was distracted by a shout. He narrowly missed him. A fraction of an inch, and the careful soldier would have died. But the boy ducked and fell. He backed into a wall, and this time, Slade would not miss his cut. He stepped forward, and continued to watch the eyes. Now, the were filled the fear and knowledge of no escape. Within the moments of his intimate death, something changed.

The eyes changed. They went calm, almost like he was accepting his fate. Like under the ocean, where nothing looked like it was. That is what scared Slade Wilson, he hastened his stab, wanting to end this, living no opportunities. Then the eyes changed again.

They were filled with a deadly excitement. A sailor riding a storm, because there was no way to stop it. The man jumped up so fast. Slade felt something push off his shoulders, and he lost his balance. He flung himself around, then a thunk. He looked down, and saw the sword embedded in his stomach. But he felt nothing.

His sense of boredom returned. Why bother defeating an enemy when he will never fall. He looked up, and walked towards the man. He pulled the sword from his stomach and dropped it. He stepped towards the man.

"You can't beat the unkillable," he spat, spinning his sword expertly.

The boy barely dodged the strike. "Then you guys need to work on not dying," he snapped back.

"And nothing beats fire!" A new voice shouted behind.

He whirled and threw sword, at the same time, flames licked his body. He screamed out, feeling everything in his body crumble and wither into nothing. It was horrible, a feeling that couldn't leave. The moment seemed to last forever. And it when the flames died away, he fell to what was left of knees and glared up. The boy with eyes of the ocean looked down on him, a look of sadness, satisfaction, and nothing in his eyes. A boy with glowing embers smiled down wickedly. He turned to face the boy who was as unnameable as a tsunami.

"Even tsunami's are stopped by mountains," he rasped. Before falling to his side. "You will fall because of the ones who surround and embrace you." His vision began to wither away, until nothing he saw was there. The last thing he heard was: "the mountains don't hold me back, the remind that it's okay to not be invincible, and they can cause just as much destruction. They won't bring me down, they'll give me a reason to rise up."

Slade no longer heard anything. He died again. This time, in shame.

LINEBREAK

When his senses came back, something else filled his visions. Two young girls, dressed in Silver coats and bow on their backs. In the middle, a man dressed in death looked down at him.

"This is the one Thanatos," one said.

"Is this you called me down?" The other asked. "To look at this disgusting thing?" She shimmered like the stars above.

"I thought you would like to give him a punishment. Or take something back to the stars." The other girl spoke.

The man sighed. "Ladies hurry, he has a appointment for being sliced for eternity, then another right after." He tapped his clipboard impatiently.

The stars looked at the man. "May I review his life?" She took the clipboard and flipped through the pages. Clucking her tongue, she spoke to him. "You made some bad choices, huh? But not like you had it easy, though some things could have been differently. You can't change the past."

Slade spoke. "I regret nothing."

She looked at him sharply. "Oh i'm sure you don't. But i'm feeling something here so," she bent down, eye level with him, as he was on his knees. "This isn't a choice,"she said bluntly. "I'm taking your sword and putting it in the stars. It will guide assassins and soldiers home. So give or I chop off a hand then take the sword." Slade drew the sword,and set it down. The girl looked at him, and took it. She walked off.

But before she left she said: your life sucked, and this will too." She disappeared in a swirl of silver wolfs.

The other girl chuckled. "She right, most of this will suck, but don't worry, you might see your family in a couple Millennium. You know, family day." She smiled before walking off.

All that was left was the man made out of death. "Come on, Tartarus doesn't have all day." The man spoke sharply, waving his hand. With that, Slade found himself facing the fire once again.

Well fuck.

LINEBREAK

"Where's Damian?" Percy asked, leaving the pile of fading ashes.

"Dashed off with red hood or something. He'll be fine. He's a miniature manticore!" Leo said, keeping up pace.

"Good, let's find the evil thing we usually have to destroy," Percy said, as he dodged a soldier and knocked him out.

"Then how do we destroy it?" Leo asked.

"You're the inventor! You figure it out!" Percy yelled at him.

"Fine!" Leo shouted back. He chucked his hammer at a guard heading in their direction.

All of a sudden, Percy felt this sickening feeling in his stomach. A sense of dread and hopelessness encased his body. Looking next to him, it seemed like Leo felt it to. He turned right, and the sense of dread grew stronger and stronger.

"You think it's-?" Leo didn't have to finish the question. Percy nodded his head.

"Positive," his answer was only confirmed when he entered a room with a pull so strong, it seemed like nothing was possible anymore. He wanted to give up.

In the middle of the room was an ancient looking well. When percy approached and looked down, the well seemed to never end. He turned around and saw the control panel.

"Leo help me out!" Percy said frantically.

"Okay, I think-uh, whatever you do, don't touch the giant black button!" Leo said frantically checking the controls.

At the moment, everyone ran in the room. Annebeth slammed the door shut, gasping for breath. Nightwing's arm hung uselessly and Red Robin's forehead had a deep cut on it.

"Percy,"Annabeth breathed. "What-what is this?"

"I don't know," he responded. "But we need to shut it down."

"This thing's coded!" Leo spoke annoyed. "I can't figure out in time!"

The pit howled, and everyone shuddered. Nightwing stepped up.

"Let me see," examining the code, he began to hack. "Done, hit the scary black button."

Leo reached over and slammed the button. Slowly, they watched as the well began to crumble in on itself.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Percy spoke, scratching his head.

Just then, Nico walked in the room, holding his sword in front, leaning on the frame. "You done?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything good?" Percy spoke.

"Uh-huh," Nico yawned. "Had to dispose of some monsters, nothing new."

"Can we get home now?" Red Robin spoke.

"Sure, everyone hold hands," Nico said, then shuddered. "That does NOT sound right."

 **There you go! It took forever, but this not the end! At least one or two more chapters. Then I might continue doing one shots here. Please Review and see you next time!**

 **¡Ciao!**


	9. The end

**Hello my wonderful readers! Alas, it is the end of the journey, and this is the final chapter. I am aware this is short, and it took me centuries to update, but it is time.**

 **I will probably continue writing, so definitely check it out. I also would like to thank all of the people who followed my story and took the time to read it. You rock!**

 **And here we go, enjoy!**

As soon as they got back to the manor, Percy called his mom. He wanted her to know that they were all okay, and they'd spend the night at the manor, seeing as all of them were much to tired. Being the amazing mom that she is, she completely understood, and would see them tomorrow. They all sat around the in the living quietly talking. One by one, they all dropped off, too tired to get to a bed.

Alfred, being awesome, covered everyone in the extra blankets, deciding that letting them rest would probably be better.

LINEBREAK

Leo woke up with a yawn and a stiff back. On the bright side, he could smell pancakes and bacon in the other room. When Leo looked around, he recalled last night's events. To be honest, he didn't know what to think of them. All four brothers weren't in the living room. Percy and Annabeth were curled against each other, sleeping peacefully.

He smiled, and left the room looking for a decent breakfast.

LINEBREAK

A little while later, Percy and Annabeth woke up, and managed to scrounge up what was left of breakfast. The teens were much more energized, talking and laughing like old friends. At one point, Percy stepped aside to talk to Chiron. He explained what happened and who they interacted with. Chiron thanked him. After that, he called his mom, and updated her.

Percy walked back into the room at the exact moment Damien threw a nice at Tim's head. Tim had ducked so Percy had to dive out of the way, because everyone knows that catching the blade of a knife hurts.

"Damien!" Dick scolded.

"What? Tim started it!" Damien pouted.

"It's okay," Percy laughed. "Just watch where the knife ends up next time." But Percy frowned. "We have to leave. Even with the new technology, it's still not safe here. And they're people waiting for us back at camp."

Annabeth stood up. "Percy's right, we need to get back to camp."

Dick nodded. "We understand. Safe journey to you guys."

Leo smiled. "Who knows? Maybe we'll see you again." They all smiled at that thought.

LINEBREAK

Percy watched from Gotham disappear from the car window. Percy couldn't say he was going to miss the city. But he knew he would miss the people he had met there. He looked down at Annabeth, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Yeah, he was a lucky dude. He smiled up at his mom who was driving, and Leo who sat chatting about some random subject. Yeah, he was okay with this.

But two things had not been answered. What had his dream meant? To be honest, he wanted to know the answer to the most important thing… what type of bat was Batman? He hoped he would find out within his lifetime.

 **That is it! Once again, thank you so much for sticking with this story, and hopefully see you in the future!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
